Skinny or Die
by Mrs.iloveallthejonasbrothersdu
Summary: The other day in music mix class, my friend was talking to me and said that everyone called me fat. So I am going to change. Get skinny or die.
1. Fat

Hi. Well, I feel really stupid and all…you know talking to a computer, but I need someone to talk to. I mean sure I have my best friend Mitchie, but she doesn't really understand all she would say is things that don't help like- I love you, guys love you, everyone loves you- well, sorry. But I just don't believe it. And I need someone to talk to, so I guess- here's my story computer:

The other day in music mix class, my friend was talking to me and said that everyone called me fat.

So I am going to change.

Get skinny or die.


	2. Mrs T

My life sucks. Today during music and sound, Mrs. T called me over after class and said, " Caitlyn. You have a problem." So I was like, okay, whatever- I never really listen to Mrs. T anyway, but I stood there and said in my most innocent voice,

"Is something wrong, Mrs. T?" I scrunched up my nose to get a confused- like look, in case I did do something I can't remember now. She pulled me closer to her and stared in my eyes.

"Caitlyn," She whispered, "You have a weight problem. All singers- good one's at least are skinny. You're never going to get signed." I stood there paralyzed in shock for a few seconds before I finally wrapped my head around the thought. She, thinks, I, am, fat? Aren't teachers supposed to be all supportive and all? I cleared my throat.

"Well, thanks for bringing that to my attention." I said as sweetly as I could, but I could the hot tears stinging at the edge of my eyes.

"No problem," She said, and then, get this- She SMILED! YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE AND YOU FREAKNG SMILE? You have a problem. But I just smiled back, and walked out the door. Outside Mitchie was waiting for me, but I honestly did not want to talk to her. I didn't think I could. So I came here, and now I'm writing this…god, how freaking pathetic am I? And I don't know, I mean I'm not big but…I just can't talk about this to anyone…anyone other that Iamme ( I met them online about 2 months ago.) I don't know…

**fatgirl123** (9:11:16 PM): **well idk.. but Lola said to me the other day that everyone calls me the fattest person in skool...and i know its not true, but why would my *friend* say something like that.**

**Iamme** (9:11:33 PM): well first off...

**Iamme** (9:11:35 PM): you're not fat

**Iamme** (9:11:41 PM): and second off.....

**Iamme** (9:11:44 PM): she's a jerk then

**fatgirl123** (9:13:35 PM): **and like when my grandma comes she always tells my brothers that there all skinny but when she sees me shes all like, maybe you should skip out on dessert**

**Iamme** (9:13:51 PM): well

**Iamme** (9:13:52 PM): oh

**fatgirl123** (9:13:52 PM): **its just hard cause she says this all the time**

**Iamme** (9:13:57 PM): she's a meanie

**fatgirl123** (9:14:00 PM): **and now my parents are all**

**fatgirl123** (9:14:01 PM): **eg**

**fatgirl123** (9:14:04 PM): **erg***

**Iamme** 9:14:07 PM): well i'll beat em all up

**Iamme** (9:14:15 PM): kk?

**fatgirl123** (9:14:15 PM): **me too**

**Iamme ** (9:14:20 PM): we can be a team

**Iamme** (9:14:25 PM): super-beater-uppers

**Please review. I know it's a serious topic, but tell me what ya think(: oh, and all the ims come from me and my friend( we do them so it seems real!) REVIEW**


	3. Tess

This morning I woke up feeling crappy and fat…really fat. So I got up and put on my orange skinny jeans and my extra large sweatshirt from Myrtle Beach- I had to cover up my fat. I walked into the bathroom quietly and just looked at my face- god, its getting huge. I walked out of the bathroom and found a note on my bed saying the Mitchie was at Shane's…well great, so now I'm fat AND no boy will ever like me, fabulous. I went over to my computer and flicked the switch on, and then got onto aim.

**fatgirl123** (3:57:50 PM): hahahaha. im sad cuz no guy will ever like me.

**Iamme** (3:58:11 PM): **awww**

**Iamme** (3:58:14 PM): **thats not true**

**Iamme** (3:58:23 PM): yeahh.

**Iamme** (3:58:26 PM): **if was a guy in another life and I would like you**

**Iamme** (3:58:46 PM): **lol, but its not true, why wouldnt a guy like you?-ur smart and pretty**

**fatgirl123** (4:00:57 PM): hahaahahaha!!!!!! no im not!!!! im neither!!!!!!!!!!!

**fatgirl123** (4:01:01 PM): omg im soosososososo ugly

**fatgirl123** (4:01:03 PM): and fat

**fatgirl123** (4:01:08 PM): why WOULD someone like me

**Iamme** (4:01:58 PM): **no ur NOT**

**Iamme** (4:02:20 PM): **i think ur gorgous!**

**fatgirl123** (4:03:31 PM): why? im tooooooooooooooo fat!!!!

**fatgirl123** (4:03:32 PM): OMG!

**Iamme** (4:03:40 PM): **NO UR NOT**

I can't take this anymore! I quickly turned off the computer, and walked out of the cabin. I made my way to breakfast, thinking of way I could eat healthier- but in the back of my mind another idea took place, not eat at all- but I just, can't do that not yet! I walked into the mess hall, and spotted my friends Mitchie, Nate, Jason, and Shane. (Though Shane isn't really my friend, but I have to be nice to him because Mitchie is dating him.) I smiled weakly as I sat next to Mitchie, and I knew she could tell something was up.

"Hey everyone!" I said, and they all looked up and smiled at me, but I could tell it was some type of fake smile…what is going on?

"Hi." Mitchie whispered.

"Guys? What the hell is up?" They were all being quiet and their never quiet. They just looked down at there plates. "WHAT?"

"Mitchie…tell her," I heard Shane whisper.

"God if somebody doesn't tell me…!" I was interrupted by Tess coming to our table.

"Well if it isn't the nerd table." She said resting her hand on our table. I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. "Caitlyn," she said, and I turned around to see a smirk on her face. "I can't believe someone as fat as you would even come near food, I mean. GOD- you must of gained like thirty pounds." And I still can't believe what I did- I broke out into tears, in front of all my friends ( and crush) , and I ran all the way here.


	4. Mother

I can't stand just sitting here anymore! I can't believe it…none of my friends came to make sure I was okay! NOT EVEN ONE FREAKING TEXT, god they think I'm fat…that was what Mitchie was going to say- she was going to tell me that I was fat and should lose a few pounds. Erg, I hate her! I walked over to the computer and powered it up.

One new email from Mom. Great, so mom doesn't email all summer, this should be good. I opened the email and waited till my freaking computer was done loading it.

Dear Caitlyn Marie Mary Catherine Geller, (Oh god, my full full name…what did I do?)

Caitlyn I sighed you up for a weight loss program.

Mom.

Oh wow, so sweet. So she thinks I'm fat too. Great, I hate my life. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and before I could answer Mitchie, Shane, and Nate walked in. Well this is fran fricking tastic, I look like a cat ate me and then spit me out…

"Caitlyn," Mitchie said in her low soft voice.

"Mitchie." I said back in the same voice. I saw Shane roll his eyes.

"Caitlyn," She started again, "I am worried about you…I mean Tess at br-" I cut her off,

"Oh, it was nothing…nothing nothing, nope nope nothing." God, I suck at lying.

"Caitlyn. Something's up. We ALL know it." I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with them.

"Honestly…it's nothing. I-I gotta go to the bathroom…brb." I said as I made a bolt to the bathroom. I quickly closed the door, put the toilet seat down, and sat on it. I need something sharp…something sharp. Oh my god, why don't I have something sharp. I looked in all the counters and drawers…then I found it. A back of an earring- this will work. Very nicely. Just as I put the earring toward my skin, I heard Mitchie say something. It sounded like she said the word fat. OH MY GOD! AM I REALLY THAT FAT? I put the earring in a drawer, mentally remembering where I hid it, and walked out of the bathroom to find all three of my "friends" hunched over my computer.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I screamed feeling my face grow hot with anger.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelped, surprised. Either I really look horrible, or I never yell like this. I am going to go with I never yell. I saw the look on their faces, they looked at me like I was an animal…so I bolted out of the room, and sprinted to the dock where I first met Mitchie. I took out my Ipod touch and went on aim….good she's here.

**Iamme** (5:56:42 PM): yo

**fatgirl123** (5:56:48 PM): **haha**

**fatgirl123** (5:56:56 PM): **hey******

**fatgirl123** (5:56:58 PM): **whats up?**

**Iamme** (6:01:04 PM): nm u

**fatgirl123** (6:01:38 PM): **on a dock**

**fatgirl123** (6:01:39 PM): **haha**

**Iamme** (6:02:34 PM): cool

**fatgirl123** (6:03:35 PM): **mhm i know right:P**

**fatgirl123** (6:08:58 PM): **david cooks brother died!**

**fatgirl123**6:09:07 PM): **cook's***

**fatgirl123** (6:09:27 PM): The older brother of American Idol champ David Cook has lost his battle with brain cancer, according to the singer's official website.

**Iamme** (6:13:20 PM): awww!!! that's so sad!

**fatgirl123** (6:14:06 PM): i know he left his wife and kids

**Iamme** (6:17:13 PM): I no I just read the article

**fatgirl123** (6:17:46 PM): i feel so bad

**Iamme** (6:18:26 PM): I no I just wanna give him a hug

**fatgirl123** (6:48:33 PM): i need a hug

**fatgirl123** (6:48:38 PM): everyone hates me...

**Iamme** (6:49:25 PM): no one hates you!! everyone loves you they're all just jealous!

**fatgirl123** (6:49:32 PM): wut ever

**fatgirl123** (6:49:40 PM): mitchies being all stupid

**fatgirl123** (6:49:42 PM): erg

**fatgirl123** (6:49:45 PM): i hate her

**Iamme** (6:50:56 PM): she's stupid she's just a jerk who puts on a stupid little act like tess

**fatgirl123** (6:51:04 PM): i KNOW

**fatgirl123** (6:51:07 PM): but

**fatgirl123** (6:51:14 PM): idk...i guess i kinda like her

**fatgirl123** (6:51:27 PM): but sometimes i wanna freaking kick her assss

**Iamme** (6:51:44 PM): just give her some time maybe shell change...

**fatgirl123** (6:51:56 PM): idk

**fatgirl123** (6:51:59 PM): but then like

**fatgirl123** (6:52:17 PM): i made myself look like an idiot in front of nate

**Iamme** (6:53:23 PM): I doubt that I'm sure he'll see you for who you are

**fatgirl123** (6:53:29 PM): ...

_please review everyone____ THANK U __jonaslover777 FOR HELPING WITH THE IM CONVO!_


	5. Hiccup

I shut off my ipod, and put it into my pocket. No one understands. No one. But I-I'm strong Caitlyn. I felt my eye fill with tears. Happy thoughts, ha ha ha ho ho ho and a couple of tra la las that's how we laugh they day away in the merry old land of oz. Jesus Christ Caitlyn, I swear to god if you fucking cry- Ah shit, see what you did Caitlyn? I lifted my hand to wipe the tears off of my face. I could hear someone walking close to the dock, and I prayed it wasn't someone I knew, cause when I cry I like do some random hiccup thingy, and it sounds VERY unattractive. But the tears kept falling, and couldn't stop.

"Are you alright?" Oh random voice, do I sound alright? I'm freaking crying and HICCUPING wow; no really I'm freaking fantastic.

"Y-Yup. I'm c-c-c-c-c-cool." I could feel their stare on my back.

"Caity." I turned around to find Nate. Oh great, how will I explain this?

"I'm alright Nate…you see my cat- yeah Puffy- was killed in a crash today…I loved her…Puffy." I said trying to make my lie seem….truthlike? "I have to go apologize to Mitchie," I added as I started to walk in the direction of my cabin. "SEE YOU AROUND NATE!" I yelled over my shoulder, not turning around. I walked into the cabin to find no one there…fuck YEAH! I quickly went to the bathroom and found the back of the earring. I put it to my skin, and pressed hard- making the skin on my arm start to bleed. Wow this feels really nice…

"OH MY GOD CAIT!"


	6. Acting

Shit. Oh no. Okay…be cool Geller. Turning around, I look straight into Mitchie's wet eyes.

"Hey Mitch.". I can feel it though, the blood, slowly oozing it's way down my arm. And I know Mitchie sees it too, she keeps glancing from my arm to my face, a look of panic set deep in her eyes.

"Oh God, Oh God…"

"Seriously, just shut up." Holy muffinballs. Did I really just tell Mitchie to shut up?

"Cait-"

"No," I shout interrupting her; I can't hear another fucking person tell me how wonderful, how great I am. I'm a fucking failure and everyone, everyone knows it. "I'm fine Mitch, okay? I sliced my arm on the edge of the table, okay? I didn't do this to myself." Her face lights up- Seriously, Geller, side note you might want to be an actress. Seems like your pretty fricking believable.

"Oh Cait. Thank god, I've been so worried." I wipe the blood off on a towel and wrap my arms around her. Even if she is a freaking idiot, she's my idiot.

"Don't be, bro. You know I'm tough!" But I'm not…if only someone would see that. I act like I'm invincible, like nothing fazes me. But that's not how I really am. I act like I love people and that I trust them but I don't: I've been let down too much to think that someone would actually like me.

"Hey, me and the boys are going to go get some food. Come with?" I pull away from our hug and squeeze her arm.

"Course. I'll meet up with you in a few." She slips out of the bathroom and leaves. She's so happy…is it bad I'm jealous? I wipe the rest of the blood off of my arm and I start walking to the door when I hear a beep coming from my computer.

_**AIM FROM IAMME**_

**Iamme** (9:11:33 PM): hey, how are you? you've been having a hard time lately havn't you.

**fatgirl123** (9:13:35 PM): **jezz, you legit have no idea. everythin just suks sometimes, you know?**

**Iamme** (9:13:51 PM): no…i actually don't. whats wrong?

**fatgirl123** (9:13:52 PM): **everythings just been bad. im just never happy**

**Iamme** (9:13:57 PM): ever?

**fatgirl123** (9:14:00 PM): **ever…i kinda hate myself u know?**

**Iamme** 9:14:07 PM): stop- don't say that.

**Iamme** (9:14:15 PM): your not suicidal are you?

**fatgirl123** (9:14:15 PM): **no. **

**Iamme **(9:14:20 PM): be honest

**Iamme** (9:14:25 PM): come on!

_hey guys- i'm officially back :) my writing style is a bit different but please stay with me. I love you please review!_


	7. Love

Fuck, I'm late. I told Mitchie I'd be there soon and fricking 20 minutes later I'm just leaving the room, going to the mess hall. Shit I hope no one notices…actually that's a lie. I hope someone, anyone, finally realizes that I'm not okay. I mean I know I tell people to leave me alone and shit but I don't actually want that…at all. But Mitch won't know I'm upset, she's my best friend but she's legit an idiot. All she does is have sex with Shane and worry about me not having sex with…well, my imaginary boyfriend. You know, seeing as apparently guys don't want to have relationships with fatties like me. I'm not suicidal, right? I mean I told Iamme I wasn't…but does that even really count?

"Caitlyn," Holy fuck that scared me, "we are over here!" Turning around I see Mitchie practically on top of Shane with Nate awkwardly sitting across from them. Ah, Nate. The forever third wheel, I feel for that kid and all I really do but-

"Ha, put on some weight did we?" I know that voice. Don't turn around Geller. Keep walking to your friends. "Weird…and I thought that musicians were thin. Well, at least the good ones." No Caitlyn, no. Don't let them see you cry. Don't give them the satisfaction of making you feel bad. "Just a fat slut. Poor girl."

Gritting my teeth against my gums I turn around seeing that fucking dumb blonde scowling at me.

"Well, I'd rather be fat and happy than skinny and sad." Even I know that what I just said was a fucking lie. But Tess has the audacity to laugh in my fricking face.

"Whatever." She smirks at me and turns around, heading back to her table of skinny ass wannabe's. What I wouldn't give to be like her- to be skinny and pretty and have a promising career ahead of me. Fuck Geller, don't think like that. Put your brave face on. Turning around, Nate is standing directly behind me.

"Cait," he starts to say but I cut him off.

"I'm cool." I'm not Nate. Can't you fucking see that? But I think he does…he just doesn't want to bother me. Great Geller, not only have you put a wall up to Mitchie but you did it to Nate as well. God, now he'll never like me.

"God, Tess is such a bitch." I glance over at Mitchie, noticing that she finally pulled herself away from Shane. "And you know what?"

"What baby?" Fucking Shane. Fucking Mitchie. Fucking love. Fuck goddamn love.

"Her friend, what's her name Peggy or something, well she's not even that thin. I mean I think she's fat." What the hell? Peggy fat? She's one of the most beautiful, if not the most beautiful, girl at Camp Rock. And Mitchie thinks she's fat? Well, fuck. Peggy's a size smaller than me. If she's fat than what am I? A fucking hippo?

"Thanks bitch," I can't hold my frustrations in any longer, "she's thinner than me." With that, I leave the mess hall. And finally, the tears come. Fuck.


End file.
